In the field of traditional support mechanisms, there are many different types of work surface support mechanisms, including adjustable and fixed work surface supports. However, such support mechanisms generally require a large number of individual parts, making it expensive to manufacture or assemble or both. Height adjustable tables and desks are known, but are often stand alone pieces of furniture that are often too expensive to incorporate into an office environment. Also, they are not designed for use in a cubicle or to be attached to a traditional desk. These height adjustable pieces are traditionally electrically powered or hand cranked and may be complicated to use.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an adjustable work surface support that overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.